


孤星

by RebeccaTang



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, M/M, Thor: The Dark World Spoilers, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 21:09:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebeccaTang/pseuds/RebeccaTang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>梗概：</p><p>人们说托尔是耀着金光的天之轿子。人们说他深受上苍恩赐：力大无穷、慈悲为怀、挺拔俊美、父慈母爱——他具备成为一位英明王者所需的一切特质。<br/>然而似乎没有人意识到，事实上，托尔是所谓的孤星入命。<br/>他被诅咒，能爱能望却不能得。因为洛基死了——死在黑暗世界，死在他臂弯之中，为他断命。</p>
            </blockquote>





	孤星

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cursed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041225) by [winterwisdom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterwisdom/pseuds/winterwisdom). 



> Lots of thanks to Winterwisdom who wrote this beautiful,touching fic and shared it with us and allowed me to translate it into Chinese!  
> 十分感谢Winterwisdom写下并与我们分享这篇美丽、动人的文。感谢她允许我将其翻译成中文！

人们说索尔是耀着金光的天之轿子。人们说他深受上苍恩赐：力大无穷、慈悲为怀、挺拔俊美、父慈母爱——他具备成为一位英明王者所需的一切特质。  
然而似乎没有人意识到，事实上，托尔是所谓的孤星入命。  
他被诅咒，能爱能望却不能得。因为洛基死了——死在黑暗世界，死在他臂弯之中，为了他。  
阿斯加德的民众、托尔的朋友以及父神无一不怒其不争。他们不能理解托尔那难以平息的悲恸、深情以及心碎。

因为洛基背叛了所有人，没有任何人原谅或是遗忘了这点，只有托尔是例外。他在寝宫内一坐就是一天，形只影单唯有寂寞缭绕。因为他唯一想要与之相伴的人已不可复见。

他努力过，拼尽了全力去攻克心中的悲伤，但这只会让他看得更清：他曾拥有过的、深爱过的一切，已不复存在。偏偏唯有以洛基的死作为代价才让真相昭然若揭。  
或许长久以来托尔都是知道的。或许正是因为这个原因他才要把洛基推开、将他按倒在地直至长埋尘土之中。他曾奋力挣扎，不愿承认洛基对他来说就是一切。打从青春期起他就拒绝面对现实，骗自己没有洛基他也能活得好好的，骗自己他并没有完完全全地依赖洛基。这也解释了为什么他会变成曾经那个傲慢、自负的傻瓜，以及他为什么会失去真正重要的东西。或许……  
或许这都是洛基的错，尽管所有人都这样认为，但托尔知道这不是真相。因为真正认识洛基的人从来都只有他，而真的想要去理解洛基的人，从来也只有他。

睡眠再也没有临近过他。

对神族而言，睡眠只是纯粹的消遣；因此，无论失眠有多严重，都不会致命。

一整天，一整夜，托尔就这样静静地坐着，双目紧闭，专心地反思着。  
痛苦犹如烈火烤炙着他的内心，外表看来却静如止水。身边的人来了又去，托尔说话，微笑，偶尔出外探险，战斗，出席宴席，但这种孑然一身的感觉从未真正离他而去。内心深处的他依然坐在那张床上，闭着眼，一言不发，一动不动，感受不到除痛苦和寂寞之外的其他。  
原来是真的，没有洛基就没有托尔。洛基死了，托尔也随他而去——留下的只有这具空洞的躯体，承载着他那不死的灵魂；不死，却早已沦为一团纠缠着痛苦和绝望的火焰。  
某夜当他从游途归来，发现洛基正端坐在他床上，那个他熬过了无数孤寂时分的地方。  
托尔站在门口，呆若木鸡。唯有涌上眼睛的泪水一泻千里。眼泪从眼眶中汹涌而出，划过下睫毛、双颊然后终于坠到地上，发出微不可闻的声音。  
这有可能是个冒充者，是幻术所成，是陷阱。这些想法在雷神的脑海中闪现但他不愿去理会。只要有人能让他相信他的弟弟还活着，哪怕只有一分钟，他也会心甘情愿地受骗并珍惜每一秒。  
他没有结结巴巴地说些什么，没有怀疑或者质问洛基怎么还活着。他只是凝视着他，欣赏着他的美貌，迷醉在他的风度之中。  
“我必须得承认，我以为你的反应会更大一些。”洛基开口，声线清亮温柔。他从床上站起，假笑着看着托尔。“是悲痛让你变得如此呆滞吗，托尔？”  
他向雷神走来，那双裹在皮革里的脚轻轻踏在大理石地面上。“我还以为，”他耸肩，“你会怀疑、愤怒。高兴，也有可能。可现在这样……”他朝哥哥僵直的身躯晃晃手。“这挺无趣的，你不觉得吗？白痴一样的表情还有几滴眼泪。我都为你送命了，你就这反应？”  
一个温暖困倦、爱意满满的笑攀上托尔的唇角。他是多么地想念他啊，以至于洛基口中吐出的每字每句都像镇痛膏药，像治愈魔法一样抚慰了他那千疮百孔的灵魂。  
“终于。”洛基露齿而笑。“我一直都在暗中探看你，托尔，这是打从你我上次一别后，你第一个真心的笑容。”他再向他走近一步。  
“还挺感人的。”他的声线中带着嘲弄。“看到你那副心力交瘁的样子。看到你，”他依然笑得露齿，“溃不成军。看到你故作坚强——然后一败涂地。”他发出一阵暗笑，但语气苦涩。  
洛基眯起双眼一步步逼近，直到站到托尔面前。  
“你都没有话要跟我说吗……？”邪神（trickster）的声音中透出些许恼怒。他信步走向窗台。“你打算永远一言不发地站在那，直到我闷得再也说不出一句玩笑话吗，大蠢材。”  
托尔依旧凝视着洛基，然后想要更进一步的欲望占了上风。“来。”他的声音低沉又温柔。“到我这来。”  
洛基照办了，尽管步伐缓慢得惹人发怒，脸上带着心术不良的微笑，但他还是走到了离哥哥只有一步之遥的地方。“什么事，托尔？”他问，笑着眯眼看向托尔。“你想做什么？”  
托尔伸手轻轻抚住洛基的脸颊。他的手在那停留了整整一分钟才不舍地离开，将一缕松落的发丝拢回邪神的耳后。  
“我十分想念你。”托尔说，傻笑的脸上仍在淌泪。“弟弟。”  
洛基嗤之一笑，把他的手扫开。“我不是你弟弟。”他咬紧牙关嘶声说道，向后退开一步。“蠢材。你是永远都没法弄懂了吗？”  
他开始在屋内来回踱步，发狂似的说。“我从不曾是你的弟弟。你都不知道你一直不肯理解这点让人有多……愤怒。无论我怎样向你证明都好，你还是维持着你那愚蠢的、令人恼怒的己见。恨我吧，托尔！”他狠狠地吐出恶言。“唾弃我！”  
片刻无言，洛基认命地在空气中甩甩手。【译注：throw someone’s hand in the air意指放弃】  
“打我。折磨我。把我交给父神，什么都好。只是……”他瞪着雷神，眼中的怒火熊熊燃烧。“不要再，这样看着我了。”  
托尔闭上眼睛，更多地眼泪滚落下来。现在他看不到洛基的身影，但他仍可以听到他。他听着他的呼吸，听着他再次渐近的脚步声。他看不见他，但他能感觉到洛基的呼吸拂过自己的唇。“我大可以杀了你。”洛基轻声说，托尔不用睁眼都能知道他正握着把匕首。  
“但同样的事做第二次实在是太无趣了。”托尔听到洛基把匕首收回鞘中。“而且我现身的目的，并不是为了救你然后又再把你杀掉的。”  
托尔的呼吸深沉且平静，他伸出手抱住他的弟弟。  
“哦，托尔，依旧是那个感情用事的傻瓜。”洛基奚落道，但没有避开。他只是把额头挨着雷神，以轻柔的声线下令，“张开眼睛。”  
而当托尔睁开双眼，他看到洛基此刻也已泪如雨下。  
“我爱你。”托尔说。他们的唇在这最温柔的吻中摩挲在一起。  
“我知道。”洛基重重地喘着气，回应道。但一阵阴险的轻笑声从他喉间穿过。“好一个蠢材，居然还爱着我。”  
托尔发出一声轻笑，紧紧地抱住洛基。“留在我身边。”他向他恳求，声线又柔又沉。“永远地留下来。再也不要离开我。”  
“你知道我们永远都不能在一起。”洛基说，他有点恼了，退开了一点，但在那看似恼怒的背后藏着只有托尔能察觉的悲伤。“我们并非命中注定的一对。”  
“我们命中注定的是郁郁寡欢，终此一生。”  
这样的影射让托尔全身窜遍强烈的电流，他立即把洛基按到墙上，印下狂烈又难耐的吻。  
洛基粗暴地回吻他、咬他，直到托尔的双唇流出鲜血。  
托尔用双手将他抱起，把他放到床上然后一言不发地占有了他。洛基没有反抗。  
托尔瘫软在他身上，用他的种子灌满他，而洛基只是微笑。托尔吻他，他却近乎无动于衷。  
“我爱你。”托尔再次诉衷然而洛基的身影却开始渐渐消逝。  
托尔躺在床上，孑然一身。这是相思成疾吗？是吗？是吗？  
还是说这只是洛基的把戏？  
“洛基？”他那过于尖锐的声音划破了万籁俱静。空气中无人给他回应。  
托尔站起身，步履艰难地走到窗边，映入他眼帘的只有金碧辉煌的阿斯嘉德。他知道他必须得动身了。他得去寻找洛基，上天下地，海角天涯。  
他攀上窗台，往外跨出一步随即踏入一片虚无之中，不知道自己会不会把雷神之锤召出来。


End file.
